Roleplaying Unicorns
by Diamond118
Summary: For a speedfic prompt over at EQAD. Rarity and Twilight go roleplaying to help with Twilight's sex life. Some clopping ensues! Rarilight


**Roleplaying Unicorns**

_Prompt: Sometimes ponies like to inject a little fantasy into the bedroom. Whether pretending to be fictional characters, famous celebrities, or even each other, ponies like to get dressed up. You've got one day to write one hour about: Ponies Roleplaying_

"Are you sure about this, Rarity?" Twilight asked. She and Rarity were in the library tree discussing about their upcoming roleplay session tonight.

"Of course, darling," Rarity replied. "Besides, this roleplaying thing is going to be fun and exciting. Some of my friends even do this to improve their sex life."

"Right. Who are we pretending to be again, anyway?"

"For starters, I'm playing as you, while you get to play that yellow unicorn colt you've had your eyes on recently."

"I don't get it. Stargazer and I just dated and we -"

"Here, put this on." Rarity then levitated a yellow strapon to Twilight as she headed out the door. "I'll go get myself ready. You'll just go ahead and remember what we rehearsed for tonight."

* * *

Later that night, Rarity (playing the role of Twilight, with her mane and tail styled like that of the lavender pony's) was reading some books when she heard knocking on the door.

"Oh, that must be Stargazer right now," she said, approaching the door.

"Hello, Twi," Twilight (who was playing her coltfriend, with her fur magically changed to match that of Stargazer's) replied as Rarity opened the door. "I brought you something." She then gave some flowers and a few books to the white mare.

"You shouldn't have," Rarity said.

"Let's lay down into that bed over there and do some _special_ magic together."

"Oh, okay, Star." Then the two unicorns climbed into bed and started kissing each other for a few minutes.

"Oh, wow, Stargazer, you're a very good kisser for a colt," Rarity said.

"I know, baby," Twilight replied. She then started to lick the other mare's chest, but not before slowly licked her stomach and down further to her slit.

"Oh my Celestia!" Rarity gasped, impressed by Twilight's work. "Don't stop eating me! No wonder you're so good!"

"You want me to keep going?"

"Yes, Star. Yes, yes, YES!" Twilight continued to eat out Rarity's pussy for a few more minutes; she could feel that Rarity was getting close to the edge.

"Oh, Celestia, I'm going to- MMM-AHH!" Rarity screamed as she sprayed her secret fluids into Twilight's mouth.

"Mmm, you taste delicious, Twi," Twilight said as she licked her lips. "Ready for the main event?"

"Alright, but please be gentle, okay?"

"I promise." The purple mare then spread open the other pony's haunches further as she playfully prodded Rarity's pussy with the fake stallionhood.

"Please, Stargazer," Rarity pleaded. "Don't tease me like this. I really want you inside me."

"Alright, if you say so." Twilight then pushed inside her friend's marehood. Rarity gasped again as she felt Twilight enter her.

"Mmm, how do you like my cock, baby?" the lavender unicorn said as she thrust in and out of the ivory mare's love canal. "I bet that you had bigger things inside you before this, even while you're studying."

"It-it feels good."

"Do you want me to go faster?"

"Yes, please." Twilight then slowly increased her rutting tempo as Rarity moaned louder.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Rarity screamed as her eyes rolled to the top of her head. "Rut me hard! Rut me like you mean it!" Just then Twilight started kissing Rarity again. As they kissed, their horns touched, creating a sizable spark in the room.

"Now how do you like me rutting your brains out, Twi?"

"YES, YES, YES!" The two unicorns were still going at it for about an hour now; their impending climaxes starting to build.

"Oh, Celestia, I'm going to cum again," Rarity announced.

"I'm getting there myself," Twilight said.

"Oh, Stargazer, let's cum together." With that, both mares climaxed together, magic from both their horns flashing and fizzing wildly. Now fully spent, Twilight collapsed on top of Rarity, as the two unicorns rested.

"Say, Twilight," Rarity said, "what do you think of our roleplay session we just did?"

"It was magical," Twilight said, getting up. "In fact, I'll have plans for my coltfriend when we're dating next week."

"You'll go do that. Maybe we could plan another roleplay session another time?"

"It's a done deal, Rarity."


End file.
